The Shadows & Dreams Betray You
by Vintagegirl1912
Summary: Eloise is forced to restart her life when her husband, Robert Fischer,finds out about her involvement in the inception heist that was done to him. She decides to restart her life in Gotham City & is hired to be Bruce Wayne's personal assistant. Little does she know of the impending storm about to hit Gotham & Bruce coming into her heart &her dreams. Slight crossover with Inception.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello to all! I am back this time with something more intriguing. I have always wanted to write a Batman (Nolanverse)/Inception crossover! My character, Eloise Harlo, you may recognize from my Inception story called "The Guardian to the Mark" you may want to check it out, but it really isn't that necessary to understand this new story. Anyway, enjoy! And let me know what you think!

* * *

Prologue

"_Can you do it?" I heard his voice in the far end of the room located in the east wing of the manor. No one was allowed in here, except for Alfred and myself. But I never ventured here that often because it was always Alfred he wanted to see. My heart fluttered at the sound of his voice. It was sad and weary, but nonetheless I found it very attractive. _

"_I'm sorry, but I don't understand." I said as he emerged from the shadows and limped toward me. I tried to persuade Alfred to convince Mr. Wayne to get his leg checked out at the hospital. The pain must be unbearable, especially when he had to depend on his cane. _

"_Ms. Harlo I may be slightly handicapped but I am not a fool. I know about your previous line of work." Mr. Wayne stood before me, his eyes narrowed watching my every move. I turned around and set the tray gently on the table. I cursed myself for ever being in that line of work. Momentarily I regretted not accepting John Daggot's job offer. After all, he offered me that precious prototype that would give anyone who wanted it a clean slate. With that damn prototype I would have been able to erase everything that had to do with that line of work, including the inception heist on my ex-husband, Robert Fischer. _

"_Mr. Wayne, that part of my life is over." I stared off into the opposite side of the wall. I didn't want to look at him. Although, I had a feeling he knew about everything. _

"_You don't dream anymore? I would think you..." Mr. Wayne said quietly. _

_"That I would?" I laughed bitterly at the thought._ "_I can't do it on my own anymore." I simply answered. _

"_But if you wanted to dream you would be able to?" I had a feeling he wasn't going to drop this. _

_Mr. Wayne wanted something, but what exactly was it?_

"_I suppose so, yes." I gripped the edge of the dark wooden round table as I heard him take a few steps closer to me. "Why are you asking me this?" _

"_Because I want to dream." He simply stated as he took hold of my arm and forced me to look at him. _

"_Please, don't ask me about this. Once you go under, nothing will be the same. You will lose yourself, Mr. Wayne." I pleaded. He already seemed distraught and lost already, dreaming like this would push him over the edge. "For you it is not a good idea."_

_His handsome face seemed frustrated and his grip tightened on my arm. "What do you mean by that?"_

_I straightened myself out and looked into his eyes. "I think you already know what I mean by that." My brown orbs looked at the direction of the mantle that held pictures of his parents and of a young woman. I had a feeling it had something to do with them. _

"_You don't know me enough to judge, nor do I care what you think. I just want you to help me." His tone was very cold and angry. _

"_I am not judging you at all." I placed my hand on top of his while he still held my arm. "Mr. Wayne, I am simply warning you that this is dangerous and that it can ruin everything you believe in and it might destroy your perception on what is real. This ruined my life." I had to internally fight back to hold the tears. There was no way I was going to let him see me cry. _

"_As you can see, I don't have much of a life to ruin." Mr. Wayne remarked. I couldn't tell a slight smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. He was so much more complicated than I had originally thought. _

"_If you are so keen on doing this then I will go in with you." I was determined just when I had been to protect Robert from the truth. _

"_I won't win on that will I?" He whispered._

_I vehemently shook my head. "On this matter, no not at all Mr. Wayne."_


	2. What lies ahead

_**A/N: Thank you to "g33kkob0y" for reviweing! I am very glad you enjoyed the first chapter! Here is more! And thanks to those who subscribed as well!**_

* * *

_Dear Eloise,_

_I am very sorry to hear about the falling out between you and your husband, Robert Fischer. Your grandmother had contacted me earlier this week. I wanted to express my sympathies and if you need anything from me at all please do not hesitate to call me. Just know that with time everything will be okay. _

_I am also writing to you because I wanted to offer you a job. Maybe moving to a different city would do you some good. The position is for Mr. Bruce Wayne, to be his personal secretary. To be honest, things are not going well for Mr. Wayne. And I also want to offer this to you because his butler, Alfred Pennyworth could use some assistance from you. Mr. Wayne has suffered a leg injury and is unable to fully give his attention to his company. I have spoken with Alfred Pennyworth and he agrees it is a good idea. It will be a generous pay and you will have a roof over your head. Wayne manor is indeed beautiful and I trust you will find it quite nice. _

_Please think about it, I thought about you when Alfred and I spoke about it. This will be sort of a fresh start for you. _

_I hope to hear from you soon, _

_Lucius Fox_

I read the letter about half a dozen times. A part of me didn't want to accept because I dreaded the part about starting over. It has been done many times, but I felt that it was necessary. Honestly, I really shouldn't complain about this because this was the life I had chosen since the beginning.

"Eloise, are you all right?" Nana walked into my bedroom and she seemed very concerned. I feel so guilty because I constantly worry her.

I glanced up and tossed the letter aside. "I don't know what I am going to do." My eyes were as dry as a desert. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't bring myself to cry. Robert finding out about my involvement with the inception job was my key to freedom. I hated admitting that, however it was true.

"Lucius said he had offered you a job." Nana pointed out as she took a seat next to me on the bed. "But then again, Robert has given you a small fortune to sustain yourself for a while."

I rolled my eyes at that. "Oh Nana, that was what he was supposed to because of the pre-nup I was forced to sign by his godfather."

"He could have found some way not to give you a cent." Another good point Nana had made.

"True, but maybe this is just what I need. To move somewhere else and forget everything that happened. I kind of like the idea of being on my own again."

Nana sighed. She wasn't too happy about the idea Lucius has given me, but at this very moment it was the only choice I was given. "I just want you to be careful and be settled. Really that has been all I ever wanted for you." She took hold of my hands and took a breath. Oh no, I didn't like where this was going. Usually this meant a lecture of some kind. I am far too old to be getting lectures. "You know I wasn't fully convinced when you married Robert. I hated the idea that you would be sucked into his world and that his kind of people where going to find a way to bring you down. Robert seemed indifferent about that fact because he didn't care and he loved you, however he wouldn't even notice."

"I know and believe me it did happen. Every move I made was being watched. I felt caged, but I stayed because I loved him. In fact, I still do." I confessed to her. "I want to do this."

Nana smiled and placed her hand on my cheek. "You were never one to be locked up."

"Yes, and that was how I felt with him." I said. "Come with me Nana."

She laughed this time. "Me? Oh no Eloise, I am far too old to be moving across the country. Plus you would be living in Mr. Wayne's house, I doubt they would allow you to bring a roommate."

"No, I plan on getting an apartment. How am I going to live with someone I don't even know. And apparently _Mr. Wayne_ has not left his home for eight years." I shuttered as I remembered reading _The Gotham Times _online and read all these horrid stories about Bruce Wayne. The fact that he hasn't been publicly seen for eight years and that he had suffered an accident that made him cripple. Along with the fact that he was disfigured and had long nails. I didn't know what to believe, but a small realistic side of me thinks they are just ridiculous rumors. Maybe they are saying all those things to get him to come out?

Who knew and I was going to find out for myself.

"Oh Eloise that is insane." Nana shook her head in distaste. "How can he not leave his house for eight years?"

"That is what they say and it has to be true because Lucius had said he had an accident." I said as I grabbed the letter.

"The poor man." She sympathized. Nana always sympathized with people, even people she didn't even know.

"Well, lets see if I can make that poor man's life a bit easier." I tucked the letter back in the envelope and decided to call Lucius to accept the offer that came at a right time.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

I detested the rain. Right on cue as I stepped out of the Gotham City airport, it began to rain. I glanced around and noticed Lucius standing next to a town car with the door open. He waved me over and nodded in his direction. Taking the newspaper out of my purse, I placed it over my head and ran toward the town car waiting for me. Thank goodness I had flats on, otherwise I would have slipped.

"Welcome to Gotham City Eloise, it seems the rain wanted to welcome you as well." Lucius embraced me as the driver took my luggage from me and placed it in the trunk.

"Thank you and yes it has, too bad I am not fond of it." I remarked with a slight laugh.

"Oh yes I remember, now get in before you catch a cold." Lucius ushered me into the car.

Just as he closed the door, the driver smoothly got on the road headed to our destination. Whether I wanted to or not, I was going to have to stay in Wayne Manor for a couple of days until my apartment was ready. Before I came here, I got an email from the landlord saying that one of the pipes in my bathroom burst and I was going to have to wait until it was fixed. He offered to pay for the plummer to fix it and that he would try to get it fixed as soon as possible. Well, he better because it was pretty expensive. I can't really complain because it was located on the upper east side of Gotham.

"Thank you again Lucius for everything." I said sincerely.

He simply nodded and smiled. "No, thank you because we really need your expertise in organization and your compassion. Mr. Wayne is a little complicated, especially now."

"Hmm…I think I already have an idea. I must admit I am a little nervous." I confessed.

Lucius gave me a knowing look. I think he knew what I was talking about. "You have been reading _The Gotham Times_?"

Slowly I nodded. "You didn't think I was going to accept this blindly did you?"

"No, of course not." He chuckled.

"Is it _all_ true Lucius?" I had to know, well with the exception of him being injured. Lucius had mentioned that to me.

Lucius said nothing and simply chuckled again. I guess he was going to keep me in suspense. I sighed and looked out the window as the rain drops splattered against it. It was quite a transition for me. I honestly thought that Robert and I would have lasted. I thought that was it for me. That I had faced every challenge life had thrown at me and it finally rewarded me something special. But I was so naïve as I ignored the signs of my failing marriage and the fact that Peter Browning had been after me since the get-go. He was responsible for my marriage failing. He revealed everything to Robert and he of course believed his Godfather.

However, that was over and I was free.

A sudden ring came from me phone. I looked down and noticed it was a text message from Eames.

Oh Eames, why didn't I choose you in the end?

'_Eloise, I heard about what happened between you and Fischer. I'm sorry. I'd like to see you and know that you are okay.'_

I couldn't see him. No, not now. If I saw him right now, I would do something very irrational. I cannot afford to do that right now. I ignored his text and shut off the phone. Tossing the phone back in my purse, I simply cleared all thoughts of my past and focused on what was ahead of me.

* * *

The town car finally pulled up right in front of the magnificent manor. It was absolutely breathtaking and still looked incredibly new for being re-built a couple of years back. I had also stumbled across a very old article saying that Mr. Wayne had burnt down the manor in a drunken tirade. But it seems he made up for it by re-building it.

"Ready?" Lucius asked.

"Do I have much of a choice now?" I asked as I grabbed the door handle.

"Not really, it is too later Eloise." He smirked and stepped out of the car.

Fortunately, it had stopped raining and I was grateful because I would have to introduce myself all damp and dirty. I smoothed out my black pencil skirt and tucked a strand of hair in place. We both walked up to the enormous door and Lucius knocked. I took a moment to look around the grounds. It was very huge, slightly more so than the Fischer estate back in Australia.

The door opened and brought my gaze to an older gentleman wearing a black suit. He looked like a very kind man. He smiled as he greeted Lucius. I watched the exchange between the two and it was a nice one. It was evident they knew each other for many years.

"Ah, Alfred this is Eloise Harlo." Lucius introduced me. I was grateful he didn't used my married name. I still hadn't gotten around to change it back. "Eloise this is Alfred Pennyworth, Mr. Wayne's butler."

Alfred smiled and offered his hand to me. I gladly took it. "Nice to meet you Mr. Pennyworth, heard a lot about you."

"Not all are true and likewise, Miss Harlo." Mr. Pennyworth chuckled.

Lucius and I laughed along with him. "I shall take that into account and please call me Eloise."

"In that case Miss Eloise, call me Alfred." His smile was genuine and very welcoming. "Come in please." Alfred opened the door wider and let us step in. My breath caught as I entered the foyer that was embellished with many marble statues and fine furnishings. It was more intricate and had an old world charm about it. Nothing to do with the modern penthouse Robert and I had lived in Los Angeles. "Coffee is set out in the drawing room, if you will kindly follow me."

We both followed Alfred into the drawing room. Each room just got better and better with its wonderfully rich décor. I found myself admiring every single thing in the room. "Will I be meeting Mr. Wayne as well?" I curiously asked as I took a seat on the sofa.

Alfred shook his head. "Master Wayne isn't feeling too well and sends his apologies. He will probably meet you tomorrow night."

"Oh." I said. Quite honestly that was all I could say.

"Don't take it personal Eloise, Mr. Wayne has been having it rather difficult lately." Lucius comforted me.

I took the cup Alfred handed me. "Yes, please Miss Eloise don't take any offense. He has been feeling this way because of his leg."

"Don't worry Alfred, I am just here to help." I said as I sipped the warm liquid that I was in dire need of.

"Right you are, but lets just get you settled in tonight. A bedroom has been prepared for you." Alfred said as he handed Lucius a cup.

"Thank you Alfred. I will only be staying a couple of days, I have found in apartment in the city. It is just undergoing some renovations." I informed him.

"Eloise, the city it a bit far away from the Palisades. It would take quite some time to commute from the city to here." Lucius said.

"I don't mind." I simply stated and I noticed both men look at each other. There was absolutely no way I was going to be locked up in here.

* * *

Bruce watched from the hallway the newly arrived young woman that was to be his new assistant. She seemed a little weary as she listened to Alfred instruct her on what she was going to do. Bruce had to admit, though to him no one would compare to Rachel, that Miss Harlo was indeed very beautiful. Her auburn hair glistened in the dim lighting of the drawing room. She also seemed to be very fit and poised, putting a ballerina to shame. He was startled a bit at the way her melodic laugh bounced of the elaborate walls of Wayne manor and echoed through his ears.

However, Bruce was very aware at the fact that she was not all that she seemed to be. He didn't hire her because of her organization skills or the fact that she would be able to organize Wayne Enterprises. No, he hired her for the sole fact that she was in the line of work of dream sharing.


End file.
